


Shirtless

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, Drabble, F/F, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Bernie gets a chance to see Serena strip. Not quite in the way she'd thought it would happen





	Shirtless

The first time Bernie saw more than a hint of skin from Serena, it wasn't quite in the way she had envisaged it. She would have been mortified if Serena would had known that she'd been thinking of her that way. Serena had no idea, she was too busy saving lives. One horribly expensive stripy blouse at a time.

'Oh for goodness sakes, do I have to do everything myself?' She huffed, looking around and seeing no spare material to staunch the patient's wound. She sent the useless nurse off in the direction of the hospital to get help. Instructing Bernie to press down with both hands as hard she could, Serena unbuttoned her shirt very fast and whipped it off, working in tandem with Bernie to strap up the leg very tightly. Bernie forced herself not to get distracted by what was underneath and managed to do so until help arrived. That vest top only just covered the bra, black with a hint of lace. She tried to be casual about it. The blouse was ruined.

'Dry clean only?' She guessed.

'I don't need it back. It'll only make Jason happier to see it gone.'

Bernie lent her the grey hoodie. If you wanted to deal with a patient with a broken leg with blood spurting everywhere without hospital resources, you could do worse than to be stuck with Serena Campbell.


End file.
